Starla the Starlet
'Starla the Starlet '''is a character who appears in a few of the spin-off series. She is a rising starlet in DinerTown. History Originally known as just "Celebrity", Starla has appeared in numerous spin-off titles such as [[Fitness Dash|''Fitness Dash]], the Avenue Flo series, and the ''Cooking Dash'' series (specifically ''DinerTown Studios'' and ''Thrills & Spills''). In Fitness Dash, she is an impatient customer who requires high maintenance similar to Simon the Celebrity. She attracts the paparazzi, which Jo must fend off before they cause a ruckus in the gym. She also gives off a "Relationship Bonus" when she's placed near male customers, improving their moods. In the Cooking Dash series she becomes a more relaxed person, turning into an all-rounded customer as a result. She's moderately patient, orders and eats at a moderate speed, and will often cheer happily. This will improve the moods of other customers seated next to her (except for Simon, who's immune to this charm). However she highly dislikes noise and will lose a significant amount of patience if she's disturbed by loud-mouthed customers such as the Cellphone Addict and the Director. During Endless Shifts, she can come in handy since her cheer frequency is increased. In Avenue Flo: Special Delivery, Starla can be found at "Fantasy Eye-Land" in Bistro Bay. She needs help acquiring a disguise so she may stay hidden from the "paparazzi". Appearance Starla's overall appearance changes throughout different games. For example, in Fitness Dash and the Avenue Flo ''series she has light skin and long, red hair. However in the ''Cooking Dash series she has darker skin and long, dark brown hair. The only feature that's remained the same are her brown eyes. In Fitness Dash and Avenue Flo, Starla's shown wearing a green crop top, pants, and sneakers while she wears a yellow shirt, jeans, and red heels in Avenue Flo: Special Delivery. In DinerTown Studios she wears a long, strapless dress with white heels. She also wears a golden necklace, bracelet, and earrings. In Thrills & Spills ''she wears a shorter dress with white leggings and brown shoes with gold laces. She accessorizes herself with multiple gold bracelets on both wrists and longer earrings. Her hair, adorned by a small bow, is noticeably more frizzy. Personality Despite being usually titled as a "diva", Starla is actually quite friendly and cheerful. Her cheery nature tends to spread happiness to others she interacts with. Many inhabitants of DinerTown also see Starla as a beautiful young woman. Though Starla may be a sweet presence, she's highly sensitive to unwanted noise and dislikes the paparazzi. These two factors can sour her mood in seconds. In ''Avenue Flo: Special Delivery she's shown to have a child named Skye, juggling her celebrity lifestyle with motherhood. Trivia * In the game Soap Opera Dash, brunette Starla can be spotted on the advertisements on the double decker bus early on in Thyme Square. She also makes a brief appearance in the ending comic scene of the game as Simon's date. Her redhead incarnation can also be seen sitting behind Quinn during the awards ceremony. * She goes by the name "Denise" in DinerTown Tycoon. Gallery Fitness Dash Starla Fitness Dash.jpg Avenue Flo Starla Avenue Flo1.PNG Avenue Flo Flo and Crew.PNG Avenue Flo: Special Delivery Starla Avenue Flo Special Delivery.PNG Starla Disguised Avenue Flo Special Delivery.PNG Cooking Dash: DinerTown Studios Starla Happy CD2.gif Starla Impatient CD2.gif Starla at her Limit CD2.gif Starlet Info CD2.png Starla Title.jpg Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills Starla CD3 Info.png CD3 Concept Art Starla.png celebrity.png Starla Happy CD3.gif Starla Impatient CD3.gif Starla at her Limit CD3.gif Category:Customer type Category:Cooking Dash's characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters